Modern aircraft are complex equipment including multiple systems and subsystems that are monitored for proper operation and performance of the aircraft. When one of these systems is not functioning or not functioning properly, a flight deck effect may result. The flight deck effect may be an alarm or other indication on an instrument panel of the aircraft. The flight deck effect can result in grounding the aircraft for unplanned maintenance resulting in loss of business as well as other undesirable results for the aircraft owner or operator. Accordingly, an ability to anticipate or predict flight deck effects before they occur and to identify the system, subsystem, component or group of systems, subsystems or components that may cause a flight deck effect would be highly desirable.